Chosen
by ShadowGuardian2002
Summary: David still shoots Tris, but she get taken by a Strigoi. Now a determined Tobias is looking for Tris while Rose and Dimitri are trying to locate a large group of Strigoi. What will happen when they cross paths?
1. Chapter 1

**TrisPOV**

I was standing in a room with a sense of pride and then there was a man _I know him_ I thought but I can't remember. We both stood there he said something I can't remember that either then he pulled out a gun and shot me. I fell and I thought I was going to die. The last think I saw was a pair of red eyes on a very pale face then everything went black.

 **UnknownPOV** (one week later)

"Is she awake yet" I asked calmly.

"No" Nathan replied with fear in his eyes. When he left another came in.

"Did you plant the body."

"Yes" the other voice coward.

"Did you dispose of the man."

"No sir" said the other voice small and full of fear.

"You idiot!" I screamed. When I came out from behind the desk he stepped back but I was faster in one quick motion I snapped his neck and left the room leaving him on the floor. As I walked down the hall I heard whispers and they were all about the same thing. Her.

 **Tris'sPOV**

When I woke up I didn't know where I was so I looked around "Tobias " I called when I didn't hear an answer I got worried. I got up to look around I was in in a room it had a bed and a chair there was another room that had a couch and a tv there was also a bathroom. I found a fridge that was fully stocked. There were windows but they were all tinted very dark letting minimal light through so I couldn't tell what time of day it was. All of the windows and the door was locked so I looked around for something I could use to break out of here but the mirror was set into the wall and I couldn't break any of the furniture to use to brake a window. The door was guarded by a number password. Then I heard a beep and then another and someone walked in or should I say something. "Who are you… What are you" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"Tasha" the woman said "I am a srigori and you are very very special".

 **TashaPOV**

"What is a strigori" Tris demanded.

"Everything will be revealed soon Beatris just wait" I replied.

"It's Tris" Tris said through gritted teeth. After that I left making sure to lock both doors _can't be too safe I have seen what she can do_ I thought.

 **Tobias'sPOV**

I was sitting in my room. I was trying to grieve but there was a nagging thought in the back of my head _she's not dead and you know it_. I kept trying to shake the thought she's not here and I don't know where she is.

 **Authors note**

 **This is my first story so I hoped you like it so far also I don't own the Vampire Academy series or the Divergent series.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RosePOV**

"Roza wake up breakfast is ready" Dimitri said trying to wake me up

"Just a little longer Comrade" I argued

"I made pancakes"

That got me up and out of bed "you should have started with that"

 **DimitriPOV**

I had just finished making pancakes and was trying to wake up my beautiful Roza.

"Roza wake up breakfast is ready" I said trying to wake her up

"Just a little longer Comrade" she argued

I can't believe I used to hate it when she called me that.

"I made pancakes"

I knew that would get her up, my Roza never turns down food

"You should have started with that" she said as she smirked at me.

It's been almost three years since Roza graduated and became Queen Vasilisa's (Lissa) guardian and I became Lord Christian Ozera's guardian. Lissa and Christian are married so Roza and I get to spend almost all day together instead of just the few hours a day between our two training sessions we had together when she was still in school. Then my phone rang.

"Belikov" I answered.

"I need you and Guardian Hathaway to come down to HQ as soon as possible" I heard head guardian Hans say.

"Okay we will be there soon"

After I hung up I told Rose that we had to go. Less than ten minutes later we were on our way out the door and on our way to HQ.

"Why do you think he wanted to see us" she asked me

"I don't know I guess we will find out though"

 **RosePOV**

As we walked the four blocks from our apartment to HQ I wondered what Hans needed to see us about.

When we finally got there we were instructed to wait in his office for him.

"What happened" I asked him as he walked through the door

"Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov I need you two to go on a recovery mission. We have received word that a group of Strigoi have been seen in Russia and have hostages."

"Who do they have" I asked. I still wasn't very thrilled to be going back to Russia.

"A human possibly more we can't risk the chance of them being tuned"

With that he gave us the information on when our flight leaves and sent us to pack.

 **TobiasPOV**

I have been following lead after lead, but came up with nothing. It had been almost a month since I had seen Tris, I miss her more than I ever thought was possible. I had followed leads that took me to New York and even back to Chicago. The newest lead I got was an article about missing people around the Chicago area and how it could be connected to a string of disappearances in Russia. That's how I ended up in an airport waiting for a flight to Russia.

 **A/N: Here is the second chapter hope you still like it. I know that some of the things I mentioned don't match up with the original books, but I had to change a few things. Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy series and Veronica Roth owns the Divergent trilogy. I own nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy series and Veronica Roth owns the Divergent trilogy.**

 **DimitriPOV**

When Rose and I got on the plane we found our seats down. After we got settled in our seats a young man no older than twenty walked down the isle towards us. Three people could sit in each row of the plane Rose was sitting by the window, I was sitting in the middle and the young man sat in the open seat at the end. I gave a polite nod and returned to reading my western. When the plane took off Roza was already fast asleep with her head on my shoulder and the man next to me took out a stack of papers. Some of them looked like documents printed off of a computer while others were newspaper clippings. I saw the heading of one of the newspapers and froze. "Abductions in Russia". The same abductions that were caused by strigoi. The same abductions that we were going investigate. Whoever this man was he didn't know what he was getting into.

 **TrisPOV**

I don't know how long I had been here. Or even where "here" was. All of the windows were tinted so dark I couldn't tell when it was night or day. They fed me but is was very irregular. It was like they were trying to keep me from knowing how long I was trapped in this hell. I was going crazy just sitting in this room all day. There was a T.V. and some books, but they got boring. I tried to overpower the people, if you could even call them that, but they seemed to be at least twice a strong as the strongest person I fought in dauntless. I laying on the bed trying to think of a way to get out when I heard the door unlocking. I sat up and saw who came in. I was surprised she hadn't come to see me since the first day I was here. "What do you want?" I sneered.

"I am here to talk," Tasha said. An evil smirk on her face. I had I sinking feeling in my stomach. This was not going to be good.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was really short. Please review and let me know if I should continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TrisPov**

When Tasha entered my room I still felt the urge to fight back that I did when her henchmen or whatever you want to call them come into my room, but there was also this feeling that she could no would kill me if I tried to fight back no matter how important she thought I was. For e split second I thought about just trying to get past her but I knew that would never work. I still wasn't sure what exactly she was, but I new she wasn't human. She had long jet black hair. She has vibrant red eyes that seemingly pierced into your soul. Her features are sharp and she had a long scar running down the side of her face. She would have been very beautiful if it weren't for the coldness of her features and the unnatural color of her eyes. When she saw me studying her she opened her mouth to speak. "I have come to ask you to join us willingly. I would hate to have to force you to do something, but you might make that impossible," she said with a sickly sweet smile on her face. It was like she was trying very had to be someone she's not. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. It didn't want to make this woman angry. I had to stay alive long enough to make a plan. The only thing I knew for,sure was that I needed to get back to Tobias and I sure as hell wasn't staying here any longer than I had to. Tasha's eyes seemed to get colder if that were even possible. After I didn't respond she quickly turned on her heal and started barking orders in a language I didn't recognize. Maybe if I can figure out what language that is I would have a clue to where I am thought to myself.

 **RosePOV**

I was excited yet nervous to be going back to Russia. I was excited to see the Belikova women again, but I was nervous because the last time I was in Russia I was held captive by the love of my life and I tried to kill him. That event kept running through my mind while I was trying to fall asleep on the plane. I was relieved when I finally felt myself drifting off. The last thing I felt before drifting into the dreamless darkness was Dimitri's arm tightening protectively around me.

 **TashaPOV**

I can't believe that puny little human didn't want to join us. She could be a great asset to me in getting what I want. The only thing I want. My plan is foolproof almost everything has already fallen into place. Now all I have to do is turn that girl. It would be more beneficial if she choose to join us, but I might have to force her. Just then there was a knock at my door. "What do you want?" I asked clearly annoyed. Whoever this is It had better be good. One of my servants walked in. I didn't bother to ask his name, but her clearly looked scared. That cowered.

"They are on there way to Russia Miss," the cowered said sinking backward away from me. He was terrified of me, but her should be he just shouldn't show is. Like I had herd some of those people in why the girl, Beatris, had called Dauntless said. Cowardice is weakness. I quite liked that. It is true if you show people you are afraid they can walk all over you.

"Who?" I sneered becoming more and more annoyed the longer this took. I started tapping my long deep red fingernails on my dark wooden desk to show him my patience was wearing thin.

"The..the guardians," he stutters obviously afraid. He started to wring his hands. He was nervous. He should be.

"What. Are. You. Still. Doing. Here?" I said menacingly exaggerating each word. Coward quickly bowed and rushed out of the room. I knew they would send their two best guardians. I chuckled to myself. _Too bad neither of them would get to leave._ I though with what some would call a sick smile on my face.

 **A/N: This is the longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review**


	5. Chapter 5

**DimitriPOV**

"Please buckle your seatbelt an prepare for landing," I heard the flight attendant saying over the intercom. This would be the first time step in foot in my home country since I was restored from Strigoi. The first time seeing my family. Rose was constantly telling me to call my mother and tell ear I was alive. She told me that my mother was devastated at my turning. I was jut too afraid to face them. Too afraid to face what I had done. I killed innocent people. I held the woman I loved captive. I wanted to turn he into a monster just like me. I couldn't face my family. I could barely face Roza. My Roza who forgave me. Who is still asleep at my side. Who for some reason is not afraid of me.

 **RosePOV**

We were going back to Russia I missed Olena and the girls especially Victoria I felt really bad not being able to say goodbye. I could tell Dimitri was nervous about seeing them again and to tell the truth so was I. Drying my short stay Olena started to feel like the mother I never had growing up. I broke my heart t ave to eave her, but Dimitri needed me. Actually scratch that I needed him. I still do. I need him more than anything. When the plane landed I was both relived and scared. I was gladiator could get out and stretch my legs. I was also excited to see Olena and the girls, but I was afraid they wouldn't forgive me. Dimitri and I walked to our rental car in comfortable silence. "How are you doing?" I asked him when we finally got to the car.

"Fine," he answered his guardian mask sliding into place. He still rarely showed emotion in public, but he didn't usually hide things from me.

"Please don't hide thing from me. You can trust me," I said quietly.

"I'm not. I am just nervous Roza. Please don't be mad," how could I be mad at him. Especially when he looked at me with that sad expression plastering his face.

"I'm not mad at you. I am just worried," I said taking his hand in mine and intertwining our fingers. We both stayed quiet after that and I son drifted of into another deep sleep

 **TobiasPOV**

After the plane landed in Russia. I gathered my papers and hurried off to the car rental place. Usually all I could think of was Tris, but now for some reason the man I was sitting next to on the plan was stuck in my mind. For some reason the he kept staring at me. Almost like he knew something I didn't. I quickly shook that thought away and continued driving. I was driving for about twenty minutes before I finally found a hotel. After I checked into a room I set the papers down on the desk then collapsed on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up it was already nine. I quickly got out of bed, showered, and got dressed before leaving my room and heading down to the lobby. While I was walking to the elevator I heard a man speaking English. When I walked over to him he looked nice enough so I decided to ask him my question. "Excuse me sir," I said hesitantly.

"What can I do for you? He asked. His faced showed that he meant it and was not just being polite and trying to get rid of me.

"Could you give me directions to the nearest grocery store?" I could see him thinking trying to answer my question.

"When you get outside take a right and go straight until you get to the gas station. Then go left and it should be just up ahead," he gave me a nod to signal goodbye and walked away after I thanked him. I followed his directions and soon got to the store. I walked around until I found the news papers. I grabbed all of them from the dates that the kidnappings took place or any that mentioned them. After I paid I walked back to the hotel. I walked through the door and right into a jacket clad chest.

 **A/N: hope you liked it and don't forget to review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think I forgot to do this last chapter so here it is**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy or the Divergent series no matter how mush I wish I did**

 **RosePOV**

The car stopped sooner than I thought it would. "Are we there already?" I asked groggily.

"No we are staying at a hotel for tonight while we come up with a plan," he replied. The next few minutes passed in a blur. Dimitri checked into a room as did the rest of guardians. We barely got up to our room and I passed out on the bed. Instead of the regular dreamless sleep I was pulled into a spirit dream "Adrian why can't you ever just let me sleep?" I groaned.

"Hello to you too Little Dhampire and by the way you are asleep it's me who's awake," the Moroi said with a cocky smile. Sometimes I just wanted smack him.

"What the hell do you want Adrian?" He just continued to stand there smirking.

"You know I bet you can't give up swearing," he said. He had me there, but he was no better.

"Fine I will if you do the first one to curse looses and has to do whatever the winner says for a week after I finished talking I held my hand out for him to shake. After we shook on it Adrian left. When I woke the sun was up. I heard that Dimitri was in the shower and decided to get dressed. I decided on black leggings with a dark red tank top and my black jacket. By the time I was dressed Dimitri was out of the shower. He was wearing dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt that sowed off his muscles. His shoulder length hair was still wet so it framed his face. To put it simply he looked like the Russian god he was.

"There is a meeting in half an hour if you want any breakfast we should get going," I nodded then went to the table to grave my stake. I quickly put it in the pocket on the inside of my jacket. As we made your way to the cafe across from the hotel I felt

Dimitri stiffen at my side. At first I thought he saw a Strigoi or something, but when I looked around I didn't see anything of interest so I just continued walking. When we entered the cafe, at least I think it's a cafe, I told Dimitri that I would find somewhere to sit while he gets something to eat. I found a nice little table by a window in the corner of the room. The cafe was mostly empty so Dimitri as back with food shortly after I found the table. He carried two plates with what looked like pancakes and two steaming cups. He set down one of the plates and a cup in front of me. "I got blini and hot chocolate," he said before sitting down. Blini. It sounded familiar maybe I tried it the last time I was here. That seemed like so long ago even though it had only been about three years. He still had a blank expression. Like he was trying to figure something out he could just be nervous every about seeing his family. We would be leaving tomorrow morning after all. We quickly finished our breakfast and while Dimitri want to pay I looked at the newspaper sitting on the table. Now I know what you are thinking. Why is Rose Hathaway reading a newspaper and I mean actually reading it not just trying to make people think she is reading? Well the answer is simple I got bored. The bond with Lissa is gone so I can't just look in on her. Sometimes I missed not knowing what she was thinking. I also got worried when I couldn't find her, she was the queen after all. Most of the time though it was a relief to just have my own thoughts. I read the first heading and froze. It was about the kidnappings. The ones that were cased by striogoi. The ones we were sent to find. This was an article about one of the younger girls that were taken. Izabelle Hill is only sixteen and was taken from a small store by her home. She moved to Russia last year with her mother, Lauren. Her file, we got files on all the victims, was very sad. Her mother was always working trying to keep not just herself, but her daughter ,for lack of a better term, afloat after Izabelle's father left them when Lauren found out she was pregnant. Izabelle's father was a mystery to everyone. The day that she was taken Izabelle or Iz as she likes to be called had to get groceries so she could start on dinner. Her mother was working until six then she had to get changed and be at her other job by seven so Iz had to have dinner ready, but when got home there was no dinner and her daughter was gone. Every time I thought about her file it made my eyes water. Izabelle had, I have to think positive, has a bright future ahead of her. She was very athletic and from what her friends say she was very pretty. She doesn't have many close friends, but the ones she does have so that she is caring always putting others before herself. Her boyfriend Alexei said the same thing. They had know each other and were best friends since Izabelle mover here, but only started dating about three months ago. I felt the need to find this girl she has been through so much she deserves to be happy and not have her life cut short and from what her friends and Amother say she remained me of myself at the age only more responsible.

 **DimitriPOV**

When I finished paying a walked back to the table and say Roza was deep in thought. When I got closer I saw the newspaper in front of her. "We will find them," I told her bending down so I sweep a stand of hair out of her eyes.

"I hope so," she sighed. My Roza is so caring and I can't help but think she would make a great mother one day. That thought instantly brought my mood down. I no matter how many times she told me she didn't care I knew she wanted children of her own. I just felt bad that I couldn't give that to her.

"We will Roza,"I promised taking her small hand in mine and gently squeezing it. "We better go," I said standing up and helping her put her coat on before leaving. We made our way back to the hotel and as soon as we got to the lobby my cell phone rang. "Belikov," I answered.

"Guardian Belikov its guardian Peters the meeting has been canceled met me at 's home as soon as possible."

"Okay be there soon," I replied befor collapsing by phone and telling the news to Rose. We started walking to the doors and just as we reached them someone walked right into me.

 **AN: this is the longest chapter yet. I would really appreciate it if you would review, if anyone is even reading this story. I really hope you enjoyed it I will try to update soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampre Academy series or the Divergent series or either of their characters.**

 **RosePOV**

As we were going out the door Dimitri stopped and I soon realized that someone really into him. I didn't know who it was,but he seemed to. They both stood three for a minute just staring at each other. Actually, I really can't say staring it was more like glaring. I had no idea what this man did to Dimitri, but whatever it was I could no have been good. When the guys finally stopped their stare down Dimitri and I continued out the door and down the road. Ms. Hill's home was not far from our hotel do we just walked. As we walked Dimitri grasped my mall hand in his and squeezed it encouragingly. He could always tell when I was stressed. Not only had that weird run in with that man set e on edge, but I was still extremely nervous to see the Dimitri's family again. They would all be so shocked to see us, except Yeva that crazy old bat seemed to know everything, and I had no idea how they would react. We walked for a few more blocks before arriving at the Hill home. There were two guardians t the beginning of the block. Luckily they lived on a street where there was only one way in. As Dimitri and I needed the door of the house the guardians on duty immediately recognized us, being the two best guardians had its perks. I looked to Dimitri giving him an encouraging smile before entering the house. Ms. Hill was sitting in a chair staring at the wall holding a mug. It still looked like she was not eating and the guardians on duty said that she has not moved since they got here. One of the guardians steps towards us.

"Guardian Belikov. Guardian Hathaway," he said nodding to each of us before counting. "I am guardian Phillips and we have a lead to where the girl is."

 **TrisPOV**

I was pacing this prison these things call a room. I was so angry all I wanted to to at least have a little bit of freedom. I haven't been outside since I was taken. Hell I haven't even seen the sun since I was taken. The windows were tinted too dark to see anything they didn't even let any light in. I finally decided to watch some tv, but unfortunately it was all in another language I didn't completely recognize. I think it could be Russian, but we didn't learn much about the other languages in school. I only learned simply things in school most of it was the history of the factions. Then when I choose Dauntless I learned how to fight, use a gun and face my fears. I guess could add another fear to my list. These 'people', and I use that term loosely they are more things, terrify me. Not only because they are holding me captive, but because I don't know why they want me of all people and what they are exactly. None the less the are terrifying with just their looks. They are all pale and have disturbingly bright red eyes. Just then I herd the lock on my door start to unlock. I expected either that Tasha person or one of her creepy servants, but I was surprised. This girl looked bout 15-17 I wasn't sure though. Unlike the others she had tanned skin. She had beautiful light brown hair and hazel eyes. "Who are you?" I asked with no respond. "Who are you?" I asked again. This time she answered.

"Izabelle, but people call me Iz," she whispered so,I could barely hear her before she set down the stack of clothes I just now noticed she had brought in with her and quickly left me alone again.

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. If anyone is reading this please review and tell me if you would prefer shorter chapters with quicker updates or longer chapters, but not updated as often.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the VA series or the Divergent series**

 **RosePOV**

I was beyond relieved that we had a lead to where Izabelle was. I don't know what I expect to find when we find her, but I feel like it could be important. I was also getting increasingly nervous about seeing the Belikov women later tonight. Dimitri and I would be leaving after we got back to the hotel and got our bags. I kept telling Dimitri that we should call them to say we are coming, but he said that he wasn't ready to face them yet. I really hope Victoria will forgive me for not saying goodbye, but I had to do whatever I could to gat her out of that situation. If I could go back in time I would do the same thing not just for Dimitri, but for myself. Vika had become a sister to me and I would never forgive myself if I left her there even if it meant not saying goodbye.

 **DimitriPOV**

Rose looked very deep in thought so I decided let her keep thinking. I knew that she was nervous every about seeing my family, but she would never tell me why. She kept muttering something about Victoria. I wanted to ask her why, but thought better of it. She would tell me when she was ready. No matter how many times Rose told me that I should call my family I could never work up the courage. As for as they know I am earthier still Strigoi or dead, but to the, I am dead earthier way. There is a chance that they know I am okay. I wouldn't doubt that my grandmother, Yeva, knows, but the question is if she told the rest of the family. We soon came to a stop in front of the hotel. "Do you want to get the bags while I check out?" I asked Rose so maybe we could get done faster.

"Sure," she answered, but I could tell she wasn't paying much attention she took a key out of her pocket and started walking down the hall. I decided to wait a few minutes so she could get into the room before checking out so I went to sit in one of the chairs in the lobby. Just as I was sitting down the man from the plane came through the doors. He instantly stiffened when he saw me. I got out of the chair and started walking towards him.

"Who are you?" I asked him trying not to yell. I didn't know what it was, but there was something this guy was hiding and I was determined to find out. He seemed obsessed with these kidnappings and I was going to find out why.

"People call me Four," I replied after thinking for a moment. Why would he have to think of why his name is? What kind of name is Four anyways? I decided to drop those questions and go on to my next one.

"Why are you here?" I asked. By the look on his face he knew exactly what I meant.

"This is my hotel," he answered with a smirk. He was messing with me and there was no way I was going to let him getaway with it.

"You know what I mean. Why are you in Russia? I saw the papers when we were on the plane. Do you know something about the kidnappings?" I questioned him hoping I wouldn't have to use corse to find out because there was no way I was leaving without answers.

"I am here to find someone I care about," he said quickly before walking away.

 **TobiasPOV**

"I am here to find someone I care about," I told the tall Russian. I didn't ask for his name because I don't really care. I am only here to find Tris. I walked away befor he could ask anymore questions. On my way to the elevator I saw the girls that was with him. She was tanned and dark hair that went down her back she also looked a few years younger than him, but I couldn't be sure. She didn't give me a second look so I assumed that the Russian didn't tell her about me. When I got back to my room I layed all of the newspapers and magazines I had collected out on the bed and began to look for something. "I will find you Tris," I promised not only myself, but her too.

 **TrisPOV**

Over the past few days Iz and I had become good friends. She told me that she was taken too, but the things in charge seemed a lot more interested in me than anyone else. Over time Iz started to talk to me more and now whenever she comes to give me more food, clothes or whatever else she brings she also talked to me for as long as she can without getting in trouble. There was however one thing I noticed that disturbed me. She had large bruises her arms as well as the side of her neck. Whenever I asked about it she told me that she was fine and not to worry, but I couldn't help it she was my best friend in this god forsaken place.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **RosePOV**

When I got back to Dimitri he still hadn't checked out. "Why don't I go check out while you start the car?" I recommend. He gave me a nod and quick peck on the cheek before heading out the door. I walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me," I said and waited for the man to turn and face me. He looked fairly young maybe a year or two older than myself. When he turned his eyes widened in shock. He was clearly checking me out, but there was something else I just couldn't place. Was it shock? Relief? Worry? I couldn't tell. His name tag said his name is Josh. "I would like to check out," I said as I handed him my room key.

"What's your name?" Josh asked me looking at the computer screen.

"The room will be under Dimitri Belikov," I said. As I said the name Josh was busy tapping away at the keys of his computer.

"Thank you," he said before turning and rushing into another room behind the counter. I waited a few seconds before leaving to see him he was coming back. When he did put I walked outside to see the car sitting right in front with Dimitri staring out the window deep in thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" I said gently putting my hand on his arm. Sometimes I wished that he would just open up and talk to me, but he still isn't used to having someone he could talk to and confide in. The words seemed to pull him out of his head and he turned to look at me.

"Yes, Roza I'm fine. I am just a little worried," he replied I knew he was worried about seeing his family again, but I knew that wasn't the only thing bothering him. I let it go though because I knew he would tell me when he was ready.

 **DimitriPOV**

It felt like a weight was lifted of my shoulders when Rose didn't ask any more questions. I knew that I should tell her about that man, but I wanted to know if he was going to be a threat before I involved Roza. The drive to Baia wasn't going to take very long only an hour or two. I looked over to Rose hoping that she was awake so I could talk to her about something, anything to get my mind of of that man, but she looked deep in thought so I left her alone with her thoughts. I knew something happened last time she saw my family, but she didn't tell me and I wasn't going to ask I knew she would tell me when she wanted to. If my calculations were correct we should reach Baia by night fall so the strigoi risk was down. I prepared for the drive by turning on some music, which surprisingly Rose didn't object to, and started driving.

 **VictoriaPOV**

I was starting to worry about mamma. She was just never the same after Roza left. I think that it was the pain of loosing two children at once fist my big brother then the girl that had become family it was all just to much for her. I was staring out the window in the kitchen making dinner. I loved this view I could see the sun setting as nightfall drifted over the town. I saw a car I didn't recognize pull into our driveway and buried to get the door. I silently scolded myself for forgetting to put the spoon I was using down, but I didn't have time for that just then the doorbell rang. I opened the door and when I saw who was there dropped the spoon onto the ground. Momma who cam to see what the noise was froze when she saw who was at the door.

 **AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **DimitriPOV**

We were just getting to Baia when Roza woke up. "Welcome to Baia," I told her. Her face instantly softened as she turned to look out the window. My family was closer than ever and surprisingly I wasn't as nervousness as I thought I would be. Rose looked more nervousness than I felt and I knew it had something to do with what happened last time she was here. As soon as the thought of last time she was in Russia crossed my mind my stomach turned into a bundle of knots. I felt Rose squeeze my hand. I tuned to look at her.

"Dimitri how many times have I told you not to think of that. We have been over this. I love you and you need to stop beating yourself up over what happened. You weren't you," she said. I still couldn't believe I have done that to her.

"I love you too," I told her as she gave my hand one last squeeze before turning back to the window.

 **RosePOV**

Dimitri was still beating himself up over what happened last time. I felt like a hypocrite telling him to it was okay when I was still beating my self up about everything that happened with Vika. I knew I did the right thing I just hoped she knew that too. If I could have I would have said goodbye, but part of me is thankful for that if I had tried to say goodbye I might not have left then who knows what would have happened. We soon turned down a familiar street and all of the nervousness I was feeling seemed to multiply I felt Dimitri stiffen seeing his childhood home.

 **OlenaPOV**

I heard Vika answers the door then something fell. I went to see what happened, but froze when I saw who was at the door. He couldn't be here. He just couldn't. He hadn't been here since Dimitri got rid of him. "Olena, darling I am so glad you decided to come to the door. I was just talking to our beautiful daughter here," that evil man how dare he show up here. By this time he had come to stand in front of me.

"Get out of here Randall," I said at barley a whisper before he garbed my arm.

 **AN: I am so sorry I took me so long to update I have had a serious case of writers block. Please remember to review**


	11. Chapter 11

**RosePOV**

We finally pulled in front of the house and I got out of the car. Dimitri and I decided it would be better if I went in first. I saw Dimitri take out one of his worn westerns to read while he waited for me to call him. I went to knock on the door,but when I touched it it opened. I heard yelling coming from inside so I texted Dimitri.

 _There is yelling I will go check it out if you don't here from me in three minutes come into the house_.

I quickly hit send before walking through the house. I pulled my stake and walked into the living room. I saw Olena and some Moroi man yelling and Viktoria was standing against the wall. When she saw me her eyes widened, but she knew better than to say anything.

"Hey! What's going on here!" I yelled making my presence know. Olena's eyes were filled with fear.

"Get out of here this is a family matter!" The man yelled at me. I saw Olen's and Vika both flinch when he spoke.

"Vika, come here," I told her. She hesitantly nodded. "Text the number at the top and say that I need help," I told her before handing her my phone. I have never been more glad that we don't put names in our phones for security reasons. Vika must have sent the text because I heard the car door slam. "I want you all to remember that everything will be okay," I told them hoping they wouldn't freak out. I saw Vika give me a puzzled look befor nodding as Olena did the same.

 **VikaPOV**

I was standing by the wall while that man yelled at Mama. I don't care what they tell me. That man will never be my father. Just when I thought things were going to get worse Roza walked in. I was so happy to see her. Not just because we needed help, but because I hated how we left things. I know now she was just looking out for me and I could never thank her enough for not letting me make a huge mistake. I was so worried I barely heard what she wanted me to do. I quickly texted the top number and prayed everything would be okay. Less than a minute after I sent the text I heard a car door slam. "I want you all to remember that everything will be okay," Roza said. I was confused. What was going to happen? But I nodded anyway. Roza would never do anything that would put us in danger. Just then a man walked into our living room. I had to look a second time to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. It was Dimka. I dropped Roza's phone. My brother was alive and he wasn't strigoi.

 **AN: hope you liked it. Review please**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Quickly before I start the chapter I would like to thank**

 **Kimavinzant for reviewing it means so much to me.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

 **TrisPOV**

I still couldn't tell how long I had been in this hell hole, but it has been far to long for my liking. About once a day, I am guessing, someone would come into my room and give me some food and clean clothes. For some reason even though I was their prisoner they treated me like a guest, except for the whole locking me in the room thing, which scared me more. For some unknown reason they haven't done anything with me yet. I haven't seen Tasha in a while nor her creepy friends. I want to get out. Not for me though. For Tobias. And even Caleb. No matter how much I felt betrayed be him I still missed my brother and out relationship was on the mend. I have to get back to the people I love so that they know I am not dead. I just hope that they haven't given up hope yet either.

 **TashaPOV(aka look into the mind of a crazy nut case)**

I need Dimka to get here soon. We kidnapped enough people. Even left a trail of deaths so he could find us. I gave the others orders not to kill Dimka or even his precious Rose. I hate even thinking her name. I told them that Dimitri would be unharmed and that I got the privilege of killing the young Hathaway myself. The girl. Tris. Will be a powerful weapon, but I fear that she will be to strong and resist killing the people I need her to. I need to war for the perfect time to change her so she is bloodthirsty when I need her to be. I just hope that time is soon. I have avoided going into her room and sending other Strigoi into her room in fear that someone will change or kill her befor I am ready.

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait. And I really hate Tasha. Remember to please review**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything VA related

RosePOV I could see the look of surprise on both Vika and Olena's face. When the surprise melted into happiness felt the guilt building in my stomach. I had kept him from them for over two years. The would never forgive me for that. I don't know if I could live with the guilt they blamed me, which they should. I should have pushed Dimitri harder to go home. I remember how they were at his 'funeral' and I just couldn't imagine them grieving for the son and brother they didn't actually loose. By now the guilt was starting to overwhelm me. I realized that I was just staring off into space and had left Dimitri to deal with the man. I looked at Vika who was still staring in awe at her brother, before joining him by the man. "Roza go stand with Vika," Dimitri said. That just made me angry.  
"No, I deserve to know what is going on and why he," I jerked my thumb at the man, "thinks he can be here and tell us what to do!" After my rant the man looked a little taken back, but his lips soon curled into a smirk. "Dimka, you haven't told your little," he paused debating what to call me the smirk still on his face which I returned with a glare, "friend about me. I am hurt," he finally finished.  
"Why would I. You are nothing to my family or myself," Dimitri said shooting a glare at the man. The man however looked like the situate was comical. "Oh, but Dimka don't you think that she should know who your father is?" This is Dimitri's father. The man that hurt Olena and the rest of them. I could see Dimitri's face turn red before he started yelling. "You are nothing, but a conceded ass and I would like you to get out of my mother's home now!" Dimitri didn't usually curse, but when he did you he was very angry. He already looked like he was going to kill the Moroi. "Dimitri," I said quietly while stepping in between him and the Moroi, "you can't do this. You can't hurt Moroi. Liss would have no say, but to have you reassigned," I could see the realization pass over his face before he unclenched his fist. I heard a laugh behind me and saw the man with an amused look on his face. "Why, I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. You must me Miss. Hathaway. Rosemarie. Isn't it? I have heard all about you. Then again everyone has. So, tell me Rosemarie how was it being my son's personal feed bag?" I froze. There was no way Dimitri would let him go after that and just as I expected the next hing I knew Dimitri had his hands around the Moroi's neck

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been overwhelmed with school work and feel horrible for not updating. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything VA related**

 **TrisPOV**

I am starting to worry about Iz she has been talking less and less each time she comes into my room. She is also covered in even more bruises than before and sometimes she even she even flinches if I get too close to her. I am starting to worry about what they are doing to her. Why she looks so afraid all the time? I was sitting by the window pretending I could see out it, or at lease see some sort of light, when I heard the doors unlock. It was Iz. She came in with her head down like she was afraid to look at me and set my tray down. "What happened to you?" I asked her getting no answer in return. "Pleas talk to me I am worried about you," I pleaded again with no prevail. She just shrugged and left me standing in the room looking at the closed door. Even though I knew I could overpower most of the people they sent in to feed me I also knew the other _things_ were waiting out there in case I ran. That used to be motivation for not running, but now I have to stay for Iz. I have to stay to make sure that she is okay. I can't leave her in this place alone.

 **RosePOV**

"Dimitri," I said quietly, "please don't do this". He seems to be in a trance. I knew what the Moroi said struck a nerve, he'll it even pissed me off, but I couldn't let him do this. He could get stripped of his guardian title. "Dimitri listen to me," I said again this time louder and I saw his grip on the Moroi loosen, but not release. "Stop," I told him a again with more force. When he finally let go of the man I breathed a sigh of relief before turning to the man. He was smirking. "You need to leave now!" By now I was yelling. "Unless you want me to kick your ass," I snarled at him before he finally got the post and lost the house.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the short chapter and long wait, but please stick with me**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The wonderful Richelle Mead does.**

 **VikaPOV**

My mind was spinning with questions. How? How was my brother alive? How was he here? And why. Why after all this time was he here? Why didn't he tell us? Why didn't Roza? At that moment the confusion I earlier felt formed into anger and hate. Anger for Roza not telling us Dimka was alive. For him not contacting us. And hate for myself for feeling bad for how I last treated Roza. She kept this from us. And I snapped. "How dare you!" I screamed at Roza. "You kept him from us when you knew how much we were suffering! Even after the funeral you still kept him for yourself! You are selfish Roza! I take it back I hate you! Why do always interfere with our lives? Go home!" Momma looked at Roza with sympathy. She didn't deserve her sympathy she kept my brother, her son, from us. She had every opportunity to tell us he was alive, but didn't.

 **RosePOV**

I am Rosmarie Hathaway. I have faced down strigoi, but damn a pissed off Russian was terrifying. Not only that, but the guilt was weighing down on me. My eyes started to water. I was drowning in guilt. "I am so sorry," I finally managed to choke out.

"Roza has nothing to apologize for. It was my choose. She didn't tell you because I asked her not too. I wasn't ready to face you." Dimitri's rage filled voice was barely a whisper by the time he reached the end of his rant. Olena still appeared tone in shock. She held up her hand and motioned for me to come over to her. I hesitantly walked forward and stopped Dimitri when he tried to follow. I let out a gasp when Olena pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for bringing him back to us," she whispered while stroking my hair. If Vika wast ready to forgive me at least Olena did. To some extent at least. I hugged her back and started to cry. "Shhhh," she whispered to me, "it's okay." I finally felt somewhat at peace.

 **AN: Sorry for the taking so long to update I will try not to let it go that long again. The thing with being scared of angry Russians is something that I speak of from personal experience. It truly is terrifying. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am not Richelle Mead or Veronica Roth need I say anymore?**

 **RPOV**

The rest of our time with Dimitri's family went great. Victoria and I reconnected, I think she even forgave me. We shopped until the sun set, then we painted each other's nails. Dimitri showed my some of his favorite spots and he and Olena tried to teach me how to cook. You can probably tell how that ended. Thankfully only the curtains caught on fire. That and I burnt God knows what onto the bottom of their oven. We were all sad when Dimitri and I had to get back to work, sad that we had to leave so soon, but work is work. "I will miss you two so much," Olena said as she pulled me into a rib breaking hug, "come back soon," she finished.

Next was Vika "see ya little snake," she told me teasingly. We thought the nickname as fitting considering who my father is. "Take care of my big brother we both know he is just a big softy," the last part she said slightly louder.

"Hey, I heard that!" We both giggled at Dimitri's outburst.

"You we meant to," Vika responded casually through her fit of laughter.

"My poor baby, is you ego bruised?" I asked him teasingly. "Goodbye Vika, you guys can always come and visit us," I told my friend before ushering my hurt boyfriend out the door. As we walked to the car he pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you for pushing me to do this

Roza," he told me.

"There is no need to thank me I needed to see them as well," I told him with a smile. "Things went much better this time," I said mostly to myself. Dimitri gave me a confused look. "Your grandmother pretended not to speak English last time and I didn't have to attend a funeral for you," I said the last part with a sad smile. He glanced own at my neck looking at the small scars. "Hey, you need to stop. We have been over this, that was NOT you. You need to forgive yourself. I have," I whispered the last part. My mind began to wander towards what happened after he was turned back. I always stop it from getting too far, but his time I felt the tears gathering in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Roza," he must have noticed the tears because he cupped my cheek and wiped away the fallen tear with his thumb, "I love you. Pease never forget it," he finished with a soft kiss on my lips. I simply nodded and pulled his face back to mine and kissed him.

"Guess it's back to work now," I said with a small smile. "Let's catch these bastards, Comrade," I said before giving him a smirk and getting into the car.

 **AN: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tris**

I hadn't seen Iz in a couple of days and was getting worried. Every time I head the sound of the outer most door unlocking I expected to see her come in, but it was always someone else. I had stopped stopping what I was doing so when I heard the door unlock I stayed in bed. The other door opened and a young boy walked in. He looked about 13 or 14 years old, but was skinny, looking severely underfed. The hollows of his cheeks looked ghost like and there were large dark circles under his eyes. His blue eyes, which I imagined used to be full of life, were empty and dull. I decided I ,Igbo be able to get some information out of him.

"What is your name?" I asked him sitting up in the bed. He froze, obviously not expecting me to talk to him.

"Jack," he finally responded quietly. Unlike Iz he didn't have and accent, which I decided after a few days was Russian.

"Well, Jack do you know where we are?" I asked him. He gave me a look of complete annoyance and tightened his lips into a line. "Jack?" I asked again more firmly while getting of the bed. I put my hand on his shoulder and he pulled out of my grasp.

"Hell," he said " we are stuck in hell and we are never getting out," he finished before going twards the door.

"Wait!" I called, waiting for him to turn around. After a few moments he did. "Do you know a girl? She goes by the name Iz," I asked hopefully and let out a sigh of relief when I saw a flash of reconization flash in his eyes.

"She is hurt," he said slowly and I sucked in a breath. "She disobeyed and not she can't walk. I think they broke her ribs, but no one tells me anything," he gave me a small smile before walking out the door leaving me standing in the middle of my room. For the first time since arriving here I let myself brake down. For the first time since getting here I screamed. Then when my screams went silent and my tears ran dry, I plotted. I would get out of her and I would get Iz and everyone else out too. I had to.

 **AN: Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Richelle Mead or Veronica Roth so I don't own it**


End file.
